Fogtwister
Fogtwister is a young,male Nightwing dragonet born in the Rainforest. This Nightwing is strange since he has no silver star scales on the underside of his wings and he looks quite dull, but he has powers that could help you all. He has a pretty normal backstory, he was hatched without star scales, due to a genetic mutation probaly, he hatched in a foggy part of the forest, during winter perhaps. Fogtwister hatched with one full moon and he was gifted the power of future-sight. He trained himself to see almost all the futures and the visions are very vivid. He was a bit of a sad dragonet when he was younger, seitting out in the rain and going out into the fog and not coming home until darkness fell. When he was about six, he met Darkfire. It was a seemingly normal day, it was foggy and, as ushal, Fogtwister was in the very center of it. He was writing in a small scroll, probaly a short story about a squirel and a chickadee, he enjoys writing about animals. When a large Nightwing slithered out of the shadows. Fogtwister would have thought it was a normal dragon, lost in the fog. Until he saw the tatto. Darkfire kiddnapped him and took him to a small cave near the Mud Kingdom. He then declared Fogtwister as his appentice. Slowly, he twisted the dragonet to a ruthless killer. Just like him. Fogtwister was never the same after that. He was dark and mysterious, like the fog itself, he killed without mercy and felt no sorrow in his corupted soul for his screaming victems. Description Fogtwister is dull-looking. Unlike most Nightwings, he has no silver star scales underneath his wings, just inky blackness. He has grey mainscales, dark grey eyes, oynx black talons, ight gret eye ridges, dark grey overscales, his wing tips fade to a light grey at the end, black secondary scales, spuer skinny due to the lack of proper nutrition, he has boney features and long limbs, black korns, and the inside of his ears is a pale pink. His backspines are black. Personality Fogtwister was once a idoccent dragonet. He was a bit sad at times and sensitve, he liked the fog and he went deep into the forest when the fog appeared. He liked writting stories about animals and liked to sit back and listen to the birds chatter and the mammels squeak. Creative and a skilled student, he was homeschooled by his two loving parents and was a gifted dragonet. The other Nightwings didn't mind his lack of star scales, he was popular with the other dragonets due to his power of futuresight. He liked dilevering the good futures to his friends. To bad he didn't see Darkfire coming. When he was Darkfire's apprentice, he was twisted to a heartless dragon with almost no emotions. He enjoys killing but you never see him smile, he is stoned-faced and cold. He is kinda creepy and keeps secrets to himself most of the time. He is loyal to no one exept darkfire and will do anything he says. He always makes sure the bad futures come true for his enemies. But, deep inside him, he just wants to be a loving dragonet again, no matter the cost. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (ScrollreaderTheTribird)